


Sugar & Spice

by shimodesu



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Familiars, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s), Riding, Sorcerers, Succubus, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 還是沒吃飽的魅魔跟有點忌妒心發作的巫師
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Clark Kent, Arthur Curry/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> *本文參照歐尼《狂歡節的瑪麗亞》設定

亞瑟不合時宜的想到聖經裡那罪大惡極的巴比倫大淫婦，他們說地上列王都亟欲與她行淫，他們說住在地上的人們都喝醉在她邪淫的酒裡。

可就連她都不及眼前人的千萬分之一嫵媚。

「你分心了。」

他應該說點什麼反駁，成形的文字卻卡在喉間像極了過甜的糖霜蛋糕。而這臨到他面前的試誘就這樣大搖大擺的依偎在他身上，水靈的藍眼睛輕輕轉動，粉嫩的唇將一個個褻瀆的吻都灑上糖粉，每一個都甜進骨子裡。

來自初源的誘惑還有著一個方便俗人叫喚的名字，乍看下就和純潔的普通少年沒兩樣，但當你將音節拆解後會發現這份純潔所象徵的意圖不軌，一個不入流的小玩笑。「怎麼會克拉克，我可是很認真在聽你分享你跟大鴿子打炮的過程。」

克拉克的嘴角微微翹起，白皙的身子向他貼得更近，肌膚相貼的溫度向來都是拐騙的手段之一，從沒失敗過。不安分的手在他已然鼓起的胯間游移，像是在確認什麼；那似鞭的尾巴輕輕刮搔著他的小腿，像是想讓他們之間已被點燃的小小火花將兩人吞噬。

作為一個與使魔之間存在著共感連結的海巫，他自然有感受到克拉克骨子裡那憋也憋不住的焦渴，同溫火那般燉煮小魅魔的耐心。至於亞瑟自己向來引以為傲的自制力……噢得了吧！在魅魔面前談什麼自制力。

他們唇舌相貼，因魔力而生的光點落在克拉克的髮旋上，男人用手輕輕將之揉開，眼前一臉滿足的魅魔身上滿溢著混了肉桂和荳蔻味的暖意，像極了前些日子裡特別煮給他喝的香料酒。

濃郁而強烈的辣讓人上癮。

「那你有什麼想法嗎？」「我覺得你們很誇張。」

克拉克聞言直接笑出聲，而他繼續道。「而你還餓著。」

亞瑟話中的主角咬著水潤的嘴唇，沒有承認但也沒有否認，那雙裝滿無辜的大眼暗暗期待他可以接著做些什麼。

巫師親了親克拉克的臉頰後在那對人類男性的形體來說過於飽滿的屁股上扇了幾個巴掌，藍眼的惡魔沒忍住發出有點氣惱又不滿足的怪叫，還試圖咬他的手。亞瑟大笑，又給克拉克親了一口後下流挺了腰要他坐上來。小魅魔這也才跟著笑出來，笑人類的愚，笑本能的渴。

「你很討人厭，但你說對了一件事。」克拉克跨坐在他身上放蕩的扭起已經感覺得到濕意的屁股，隨後貼在亞瑟耳邊低聲說出蠱惑人心的咒語。「我餓死了。」

拆開外在束縛的動作是如此流暢，亞瑟一面細細舔吻著克拉克不斷起伏的胸乳一面感受自己腫脹不已的陰莖被魅魔罪惡的穴口磨蹭，不停湧出的汁水又將他們都浸濕，無法自抑的呻吟透過緊緊相貼的部位傳進兩人都糊成一團的腦子裡。

克拉克滿臉迷醉的捧起巫師的臉，用一連串綿密的親吻描繪他臉部的輪廓，包括眉骨上的傷痕。亞瑟則是用粗糙的手掌痴迷地膜拜魅魔那如藝術品般的軀體，緊致的腰線、透光的肌膚與點綴在上頭挺立的乳頭。每一聲發出的吟哦都充滿情慾的躁動，像極了某種危險的信號。

他該注意到的，但他當下只專注在如何讓克拉克發出更多婉轉色情的聲音。

巫師被無預警地壓制住上半身，陰莖被有技巧的套弄讓他既是興奮又感到些許緊張。

「我做錯什麼了嗎？」亞瑟低喘；但克拉克沒有立刻回話，只是繼續用嘴唇輕啄他的臉頰，舌頭靈活地劃過他的鼻尖，同時在他的手上扭著自己濕滑的屁股。

面對惡魔需時時保持戒慎恐懼，亞瑟的腦中突地浮現這句該死的話，和父親交代他時十足認真的神情。

「別怕。」克拉克似乎是感應到男人的緊張，嘴唇從亞瑟的鼻子滑向他的唇，再小力啃咬微微顫動的喉結，如此無害、如此純潔。「我只是 _想騎你_ 。」

柔嫩如絲綢的內裡緊緊包裹炙熱的陰莖，他們幾乎是同時嘆出呻吟。向來不知滿足是何物的魅魔看起來就要因快感而哭出來，不算大的手撐在他胸前，另一手扶著他的大腿，腰肢為吞吐那根能帶來歡愉的陰莖而奮力擺動著。

「亞瑟……好舒服，好喜歡……」

他們熟知如何讓對方失控，也都渴望著能佔有對方的身體。硬挺的肉刃在進出的過程中帶出源源不絕的汁水，腸壁緊緊貼合著操進去的性器吸吮，亞瑟可以感覺到自己的陰莖因為這樣變得更硬，麻癢的感覺從尾椎竄上了腦門。而克拉克早已高高翹起的陰莖貼著他的腹部微微吐出更多水，一連串的淫聲浪語宛如咒語，而他就是那個被蠱惑的愚蠢巫師。

大手由上而下的撫摸光滑的窄腰，克拉克突地像是觸電一般皺起眉頭且更用力的夾緊了他，搞得亞瑟差那麼點就洩了，真糟。

為此有點不滿的亞瑟於是更大膽的向下探去，帶繭的手掌一路摸到了惡魔的尾巴與身體的交界處。他看見靠在肩上的克拉克大力抖了一下，然後咬住了他的肩頭。

「不要摸。」帶著微喘的聲音悶悶的，聽著有些可愛。

「我想讓你舒服。」

克拉克聞言抬頭與他對視，那雙藍眼睛就是滿載純粹慾望的寶石，令人想獻出一切。於是亞瑟也沒忍住自己想吻住魅魔柔軟唇瓣的衝動。

但那人卻躲開了。

你分明是吃醋了，惡魔的耳語中聞得到屬於火藥的辛辣，那條細長的尾巴纏住他來不及收回的手腕。「不過我喜歡你嫉妒的樣子，真好看。」

甜膩又慵懶的笑貼著他的耳朵，亞瑟可以感覺到噴在耳邊的呼吸，虎牙小力啃咬著薄薄的耳廓邊緣，耳朵被拉扯的刺癢讓巫師大概理解了克拉克想表達的意思。

「你這是把我當成路邊的獵物了嗎？」「我才不會對獵物這麼溫柔。」

他們望向彼此，亞瑟再一次頃身嘗試親吻他，而克拉克終於沒有再躲開。

沙發椅跟著他們的動作咿呀咿呀的叫著，巫師追逐著惡魔的唇舌，連吐出的甜膩氣息都糾纏在一塊，攪散了揮之不去的焦慮。克拉克那雙湛藍的眼睛迷濛的看向他，軟舌無意識地舔舐嘴角，被吻到紅腫的嘴隨著亞瑟在他體內的動作喘息，臉頰上的紅彷彿是刻意加諸的胭脂。

散發著香甜氣息的魅魔令人不由自主地著迷。

男人緩慢地聳動腰肢，把他填的滿滿的，克拉克在一連串的頂弄下連抓著男人肩膀的手都不禁舒服到發顫，手指不自覺的陷入那結實的肌肉裡留下了紅印。他感覺到頭暈目眩，忍不住想尖叫卻只能發出了微弱的氣音，只好開始配合對方的抽插扭動腰肢，用身後發癢的穴口套弄體內那根硬物。

自己不知道何時已經被操射一次的莖柱現在仍貼著亞瑟的腹部汨汨流著精液，直到在攝食口被飽滿的龜頭頂開，魅魔再也忍受不住，咽嗚著向他的巫師哀求更多。

亞瑟分開了身上人的臀瓣，讓進犯得以變得更加順暢，如麵團般的臀肉在他的手掌間被揉捏成不同形狀。突地挺身讓克拉克驚呼出聲，一個不穩險些摔下去，所幸被巫師攔腰抱住，體內的性器卻也這樣從穴口裡滑出來。

接著巫師就將他翻身按倒在沙發上，用力壓下腰，使得屁股只能下流的高高翹起，惡趣味的巫師還對著屁股扇了幾個熱辣的巴掌，克拉克不禁委屈的哼了幾聲，換來陰莖狠狠的插入。喉嚨裡的呻吟完全不受控制，即將再度攀上巔峰的魅魔吮咬著這根美味的食物，那一點情緒上的不滿也不過是最後辛辣的調味劑，而另一人找準了藏在深處的攝食口，明知道他敏感的不行依然發起狠來猛幹。

空氣裡迅速蒸騰起一股來自兩人交合處的色情聲音，快感像是濃霧那般包圍住克拉克，堅硬的陰莖一下一下的操進去，連呻吟的空閒都不給，所有的思緒都融化了只剩下一片空白，他什麼都做不了只能遵循本能的大口喘息。生理性的淚水從眼角溢出，混著汗水滑過下巴，滴在身下的毯子上留下一個個水印。

想把魅魔操壞的原始衝動和不想弄壞他的理性像天平兩端互相撕扯著亞瑟的思緒，克拉克因自己而陷入迷亂的模樣讓他感覺很好，巫師想狠狠欺負身下人的慾望也逐漸膨脹，佔據了他的所有思考。

綿密的侵犯讓克拉克幾乎連跪都跪不好，幾次都要難看的摔下去，卻又立刻被提起腰來繼續幹。彷彿永遠不會停下頂弄，克拉克被自己挑起的性事弄得一團糟，已然破碎的呻吟裡夾雜著哭音，明明不是第一次但他還是不知所措的微微抖著身體。

亞瑟將他的上半身抱起，唇齒摩挲耳垂，大手玩弄著乳首。不知道第幾次攀上巔峰的他絞緊了體內的硬物，自己是不是就要被操死在這裡了，魅魔咬著下唇有些絕望的想著。

高潮後的疲憊讓克拉克靠著他的男人連叫都叫不出，他想躺下了這一切卻還沒有要放過他。巫師的陰莖依然殘忍的拓開因高潮緊緊絞在一起的內裡，魅魔無力的尾巴軟軟的拍打亞瑟的大腿，希望能夠得到一些憐憫。

半人類好像也理解他的意思，又幾個兇猛的頂弄後便感覺到一大股溫熱的精液噴進攝食口裡，而那顆毛茸茸的頭一直埋在他的肩頭。

激烈性愛後的余韻未散去，他們雙雙倒進被弄的亂七八糟的沙發裡，克拉克用盡最後的力氣把自己塞進亞瑟的懷裡。他的巫師沒有說任何話——興許也是累到說不出來了——僅用手臂環住饜足的魅魔，然後手指在他的肚子上畫著什麼。

克拉克模糊的哼了幾聲，來不及開口就在亞瑟溫柔的愛撫下又睡了過去。

－END?－


End file.
